Full House
by TheShiShiMato's
Summary: -sebuah rumah yang dibangun dengan penuh cinta dan kenangan.. sebuah rumah bernama "Full House"- CHAPTER 5 IS UP! / BANGHIM FANFICTION / BAP / DLDR / RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Full House**

**Main Cast : Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan**

**Other cast : Yoo Youngjae, Jung Daehyun**

**author : the shi shi mato's**

**rated : T**

**Genre : find by yourself**

* * *

**hello baby's, Red bawa FF BangHim lagi xD**

**FF ini Red buat dalam keadaan galau..**

**oh iya .. nama saya Red. Shi-shi just my author name :)**

**cerita ini Red buat karena Red demen banget sama film full house xD**

**dan Red bikin versi BangHim..**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**ini murni hasil pemikiran Red! gak suka tinggalin aja! Red gak rugi kok :)**

**RnR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Sebuah cerita yang tertulis, terukir dari takdir.._**

**_Pertemuan.._**

**_Percintaan.._**

**_Dendam dan airmata.._**

**_Semua terhubung dalam sebuah benang merah panjang yang membentang.._**

**_Segala sesuatunya telah diatur dengan benar.._**

**_Hanya bagaimana kita bisa menemukan jalan yang terhubung_**

**_Satu sama lain.._**

.

.

Namja berwajah imut terlihat sedang tidur dengan nyaman diatas sebuah karpet tebal besar yang berhadapan dengan TV layar datar di sebuah ruangan di dalam rumah minimalis yang di dominasi kaca. Namja itu tertidur dengan wajah damai tanpa menyadari kalau matahari sudah semakin tinggi.

Sinar matahari yang sudah sepenggalan naik itu kemudian menerobos masuk melalui dinding kaca yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman belakang rumah. Rumah minimalis artistik dengan taman yang sangat indah ini ditinggali oleh seorang namja imut yang bekerja sebagai penulis artikel majalah.

Namja itu tinggal sendirian di rumah yang dibangun oleh ayahnya sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu ketika dia masih berumur tujuh tahun. Namja dengan wajah cantik dan senyuman menawan seperti yeoja.

Kim Himchan.

Itulah nama namja yang saat ini masih tertidur dengan nyaman diatas karpet tebal miliknya. Namja itu baru saja menyelesaikan artikelnya jam tiga pagi, namun dia jatuh tertidur sesaat setelah dia mematikan laptop miliknya.

Himchan selama ini tinggal sendirian semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia. Ayahnya yang seorang arsitek terkenal dulu meninggalkan sebuah rumah untuknya. Sebuah rumah yang mereka namai "Full House" karena rumah ini penuh dengan kenangan dan rasa cinta dari orang yang membangunnya.

Sinar matahari mulai menerobos dengan garang melalui dinding kaca. Himchan mau tidak mau membuka matanya. Belum beberapa detik dia membuka mata sebuah telpon masuk ke ponselnya. Dari sahabat dekatnya Yoo Youngjae. Sepagi ini Youngjae sudah menelponnya pastilah ada hal penting yang akan di sampaikan namja temannya sedari SMP itu.

Himchan dengan malas mengangkat telponnya.

"Yeoboseyo.."

_"Ya Kim Himchan! Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu! Aku dan Daehyun sudah menyiapkan liburan untukmu!"_ ujar Youngjae di seberang sana dengan suara menggebu-gebu.

"Mwo? Liburan? Apa yang kau maksud dengan liburan?"

_"Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya.. nanti akan kami jelaskan! Pesawatmu akan berangkat jam dua siang dengan tujuan Jepang. Ppalli.. kami memberikan ini untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu.."_

"Apa? Secepat itukah?"

_"Ne.. tentu saja! Sudah-sudah.. aku akan menutup telponmu. Aku dan Daehyun akan menunggumu di Bandara.."_

"Ya ya ya! Kenapa terburu-buru begini?"

**Tut tut tut…**

Sambungan telpon sudah terputus. Himchan menghela nafas. Dia baru saja bangun dan belum sepenuhnya tersadar dari tidurnya namun Youngjae mengatakan hal yang tidak dimengerti olehnya. Liburan? Jepang?

Himchan akhirnya sepenuhnya sadar. Dia kemudian naik ke kamarnya dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Memilih untuk mengikuti apa yang dibicarakan Youngjae. Lagi pula dia benar-benar butuh liburan.

Himchan membereskan barangnya dan siap untuk perjalanan ke Jepang.

.

.

.

.

"Ah manager.. aku baru saja menginjakkan kakiku di Incheon.. bagaimana dengan pesananku? Kapan aku bisa melihatnya?"

Seorang namja dengan postur sempurna sedang menjawab panggilan di ponselnya. Namja itu duduk disalah satu bangku panjang yang ada di bandara Incheon. Dia baru saja selesai pemotretan untuk majalah di luar negeri.

"Besok? Kenapa tidak sekalian hari ini saja? Aku belum tau jadwalku untuk besok. Nanti kau atur sajalah. Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja.."

"…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menuruti kata-katamu. Semua sudah kupercayakan padamu. Oh iya, aku sudah membayar tiga ratus juta dollar untuk rumah itu, jadi jangan kecewakan aku.."

"…."

"Aku mengerti.."

Namja itu menutup telponnya. Tidak lama kemudian beberapa yeoja muda menghampirinya.

"Cogiyo, Bang Yongguk-ssi.. boleh kami meminta tanda tanganmu.."

Namja itu menoleh kemudian tersenyum. Dia mengambil notes yang disodorkan yeoja muda yang meminta tanda tangannya. Tangannya kemudian dengan lincah menggoreskan spidol membentuk tanda tangan di atas kertas notes. Setelah itu dia tersenyum sambil mengembalikan notes tersebut.

"Gamsahamnida, Yongguk-ssi.. kau baik sekali.." ujar mereka kemudian meninggalkan namja tersebut.

Bang Yongguk. Artis terkenal dari Korea Selatan. Artis sekaligus model multi talenta yang sedang naik daun dan terkenal dikalangan yeoja maupun namja ini merupakan rapper terkenal. Suara husky miliknya yang begitu keren ketika dia melakukan rap benar-benar telah mencuri hati seluruh yeoja manapun yang mendengarnya.

Yongguk melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju mobil yang telah menjemputnya. Mobil manajernya yang biasa mengantar jemput dirinya. Walaupun dia punya mobil pribadi, dia lebih senang manajernya yang menyetir. Yongguk memang sedikit agak manja pada manajernya.

Namja itu kemudian membuka pintu dan masuk ke mobil manajernya. Seorang namja lain yang sedang berlari tergesa-gesa hampir saja tertabrak oleh mobil manajernya. Namja yang hampir tertabrak itu tidak sempat mengomel padanya karena waktunya yang sudah hampir mepet dan pesawatnya sudah akan berangkat lima belas menit lagi.

Yongguk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat hal ini. Dia saat ini juga sedang malas untuk mengomeli orang itu karena dia sudah sangat lelah. Yang diinginkan Yongguk saat ini hanyalah beristirahat.

Namja yang hampir tertabrak itu hanya membungkukkan badannya sekilas kemudian berlari lagi menuju terminal keberangkatannya. Dua temannya sudah menunggu dan langsung memberikannya tiket pesawat beserta uang saku untuknya.

Namja tersebut, Kim Himchan kemudian menuju pesawatnya untuk berangkat menikmati liburan yang disiapkan oleh kedua temannya. Di Jepang.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

* * *

**_Red Belum nentuin cerita ini bakalan lanjut apa nggak... karena Red bikinnya pas lagi galau /slapped/_**

**_silakan review untuk kelanjutan cerita ini.. kalo nggak review nggak bakal Red lanjutin!_**

**_Review juseyo :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Full House**

**Main Cast : Kim Himchan, Bang Yongguk**

**Other Cast : Yoo Youngjae, Jung Daehyun**

**Author : The Shi Shi Mato's**

**Length : Chapter**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama**

* * *

**akhirnya Chapter 2 saya update juga**

**saya buat cerita ini memang berdasarkan Film fenomenal berjudul sama "Full House"**

**dasar cerita memang saya ambil dari situ tapi saya kemas dengan bahasa saya sendiri lagi..**

**mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, tapi saya akan berusaha untuk membuatnya dengan versi saya..**

**percayalah, lama kelamaan cerita ini pasti tidak akan sesuai dengan dramanya. hohoho**

**dari pada banyak bicara, mending langsung lanjut aja.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**THIS STORY IS MINE, DO NOT BASHING**

**Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Tokyo, Jepang_

**-Himchan POV-**

Ah.. Aku tidak menyangka sekarang aku sedang berada di negeri orang. Aku memang sudah lama ingin ke Jepang dan Youngjae memang sahabat yang baik. Dia mengabulkan keinginanku tanpa aku pernah menyebutnya.

Memang awalnya aku sangat heran karena ini begitu mendadak. Bagaimana tidak, mereka tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu sebelumnya. Jadi aku tidak sempat menyiapkan apapun untuk liburanku saat ini. Beruntung aku masih punya uang tabungan.

Youngjae dan Daehyun juga membekali aku uang sih. Tapi tidak begitu banyak karena uang yang mereka berikan sepertinya tidak akan cukup untuk waktu satu minggu. Masa aku harus terlantar di Jepang. Dan untung saja aku sudah mengirimkan artikel pada penerbitku, kalau tidak aku akan diteriaki olehnya karena berani liburan di saat deadline.

Kota ini terlalu besar untuk aku jalan-jalan sendirian. Untung aku masih bisa berbahasa Jepang dengan fasih, jadi orang-orang tidak akan bisa menipuku. Liburan disaat aku sedang penat begini benar-benar membuat pikiranku rileks. Aku bisa memulai petualanganku besok hari.

Aku harus beristirahat dulu hari ini. aku memang tidak pernah bisa melakukan perjalanan jauh. Tubuhku pasti selalu cepat lelah.

Semoga liburanku menyenangkan.

**-End Himchan POV-**

.

.

.

_Seoul, Korea Selatan_

**-Normal POV-**

**#FlashBack**

"Ya Youngjae-yah.. kau yakin akan melakukan hal ini?"

Dua orang namja sedang berdiskusi membicarakan sebuah hal yang sangat penting. Kedua namja itu adalah sahabat Himchan, Yoo Youngjae dan Jung Daehyun. Mereka bertiga memang sudah bersahabat sejak SMP.

Tiga hari sebelum Himchan berangkat ke Jepang, tepatnya saat ini, Youngjae dan Daehyun memang sudah mengatur rencana untuk memberikan liburan pada Himchan ke Jepang. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka melakukan itu, namun ada maksud lain dibalik semua ini.

Himchan memang tipe orang yang tidak mau perduli urusan orang lain, karena itulah dia sering sekali dimanfaatkan oleh namja berotak licik ini. terutama oleh Youngjae yang sudah sangat hafal dengan sifat Himchan. Himchan selalu menjadi korban penipuan Youngjae.

"Aku yakin. Lagi pula kita sudah deal dengan manajer itu. Kau ingat kan Daehyunie? Jadi kita tidak mungkin membatalkannya.." jawab Youngjae santai. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di kafe di pusat kota. Youngjae dan Daehyun sedang duduk santai menikmati minumannya masing-masing.

"Tapi, bagaimana agar membuat Himchan tidak curiga. Walaupun dia orang yang cuek, Himchan punya insting yang tajam. Kau ingat itu kan?" ujar Daehyun. Wajahnya terlihat ragu dan cemas, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi Youngjae.

"Kau juga tau kalau Himchan itu sedikit bodoh kan? Saat ini dia sedang stress dan membutuhkan liburan, pura-pura saja kita menjadi malaikat baik hati yang memberikan liburan gratis untuknya. Masalah nanti bisa kita pikirkan saat Himchan di Jepang. Manajer itu ingin melihat rumahnya secepatnya, jadi kita juga harus bergerak cepat Daehyunie." Jawab Youngjae panjang lebar.

Daehyun hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda dia sudah paham. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kelicikan Yoo Youngjae. Bahkan Daehyun yang sudah bertahun-tahun hidup bersamanya pun tidak bisa mengetahui kelemahan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku ikut apa katamu saja, Youngjae-yah.. lagi pula aku tau rencanamu itu tidak pernah gagal walaupun terkadang memang sedikit kriminal.." ujar Daehyun.

Youngjae tersenyum puas. Dia tau Daehyun selalu akan berada dipihaknya. Karena itulah dia begitu mencintai Daehyun. Walaupun Daehyun tidak pernah menyadarinya.

"Tentu saja, Daehyunie. Ini juga demi masa depan kita nanti.." Ujarnya pelan.

…

Setelah mengatur semuanya, Youngjae dan Daehyun akhirnya tinggal menghubungi Himchan untuk keberangkatannya ke Jepang. Youngjae sengaja memintanya pergi secara mendadak karena dia tau Himchan tidak akan bisa membatah. Jika dia memberi tau jauh-jauh hari, selalu saja ada alasan Himchan untuk menolak.

Himchan yang sudah sangat senang mendengar kata-kata liburan langsung saja membereskan semua barang-barang yang akan di bawanya. Mulai dari pakaian untuk jalan-jalan, kacamata hitam, sun block, koleksi topi dan syal miliknya, serta kamera kesayangannya. Himchan menyiapkan semuanya secepat kilat karena waktu yang dimilikinya sungguh mepet.

Himchan dengan sangat tergesa-gesa berangkat ke Incheon. Pasalnya perjalanan dari rumahnya ke bandara memakan waktu satu jam. Dan satu setengah jam lagi pesawatnya sudah harus berangkat ke Jepang.

Youngjae dan Daehyun sudah dengan perasaan yang sangat cemas menunggu kedatangan Himchan. Mereka takut Himchan akan membatalkan rencana mereka. Karena Himchan sendiri adalah orang yang mudah berubah pikiran. Tapi untung saja pesan masuk dari Himchan meyakinkan mereka bahwa namja itu tidak akan membatalkan rencanya keduanya.

Himchan berlari menuju terminal keberangkatannya tanpa menoleh kanan kiri. Kemacetan yang tidak terduga kearah bandara menyebabkan namja itu harus turun tidak jauh dari gerbang masuk bandara. Dia harus berjalan kaki setidaknya sepuluh menit untuk mencapai terminal keberangkatannya.

Dua puluh menit lagi waktu keberangkatan Himchan dan terminalnya masih sedikit jauh. Dia berlari namun sebuah mobil mewah hampir saja menabraknya.

Himchan sudah siap mengomel kalau saja dia tidak ingat waktunya sudah sangat mepet. Himchan akhirnya mengalah dan hanya meminta maaf kepada pemilik mobil. dia dapat melihat dengan sekilas namja berkacamata hitam yang sedang duduk dalam mobil. Tapi otaknya sudah bekerja dengan sangat lambat untuk mengingat siapa namja itu.

Pemilik mobil tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Himchan yang hampir tertabrak tadi. Karena dia juga sedang malas untuk mengomel, jadinya dia diam saja dan membiarkan namja berwajah imut itu berlalu.

Youngjae hampir saja mengomeli Himchan kalau Daehyun tidak mencegahnya. Mereka tidak ingin sampai Himchan curiga dengan rencana mereka walaupun sebenarnya Himchan sudah mencurigai maksud mereka memberinya liburan.

Namun sekali lagi waktu menghalangi niat Himchan untuk bertanya lebih jauh pada kedua sahabatnya. Pesawatnya sudah akan berangkat dan Himchan sudah harus masuk ke pesawat.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Hime. Semoga kau menikmati liburanmu…" ujar Youngjae sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Himchan. Himchan hanya balas melambaikan tangan dan segera naik ke pesawat.

"Huaah… Untunglah Daehyun-ah.. Kita selamat.." ujar Youngjae sambil menghela nafas.

"Ne.." Jawab Daehyun singkat. Kemudian kedua namja licik itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang dan mulai menjalankan rencana mereka.

**#FlashBack OFF#**

.

.

.

Bang Yongguk menggeliatkan tubuhnya karena suhu pendingin ruangan yang sangat dingin. Namja itu memang tidak begitu tahan dingin. Dia heran kenapa apartemennya ini begitu dingin.

Matahari sudah mulai tinggi. Dengan malas Yongguk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi. Dia tidak melihat lagi ke ponselnya dan tidak melihat jam. Dia ingat hari ini manajernya memintanya bertemu dengan dua orang yang berencana menjual rumah mereka.

Bang Yongguk memang baru-baru ini membeli sebuah rumah. Rumah yang dilihatnya dari majalah properti sebulan yang lalu. Rumah idamannya dengan desain yang sangat dia suka. Rumah yang begitu istimewa menurut Yongguk.

Dia memang memiliki keluarga di Seoul, tapi semenjak ayahnya menentang keinginannya untuk menjadi artis dan rapper terkenal, Yongguk lari dari rumah dan tinggal di apartemen yang sementara ini ditempatinya bersama manajernya.

Dua orang yang berniat untuk menjual rumahnya adalah Youngjae dan Daehyun. Sebenarnya bukan menjual rumah mereka tetapi menjual rumah Himchan. Menjual "Full House". Karena kebodohan Himchan yang dengan tanpa sadar menyerahkan semua sertifikat rumah ketika dia mabuk, dengan berbekal itulah Youngjae dan Daehyun menjual rumahnya.

Yongguk baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya dan segera memilih pakaian yang akan dia pakai hari ini untuk bertemu kedua orang itu. namun kemudian dia melihat sebuah pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

.

**-from : Zelo-**

**Hyung~ kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?**

.

Yongguk tersenyum sekilas membaca pesan dari Zelo. Dia senang sekali adik kesayangannya ini selalu memperhatikannya. Yongguk sangat menyayangi Zelo.

Tidak lama setelah pesan masuk dari Zelo, sebuah pesan lain masuk ke ponselnya.

.

**-from : Manajer-**

**Cepat sedikitlah, kedua orang itu sudah menunggumu..**

.

Dan Yongguk semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera menemui kedua orang yang dimaksud, Youngjae dan Daehyun.

.

.

.

"Yoo Youngjae imnida.."

"Jung Daehyun imnida.."

Kedua orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Yongguk ketika mereka berempat plus manajer Yongguk berada di rumah Himchan. "Full House" tepatnya. Yongguk datang ke tempat itu dengan maksud untuk melihat secara langsung rumah yang sudah dibelinya.

Yongguk menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar perkenalan dua orang itu. Yongguk merasa tidak perlu lagi memperkenalkan dirinya karena dia yakin Youngjae dan Daehyun sudah mengenalnya. Youngjae dan Daehyun hanya mengangguk paham dengan kelakukan Yongguk.

"Nah, Bang Yongguk-ssi.. Bagaimana? Kau sudah puas dengan rumahnya?" tanya Youngjae. Daehyun sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun karena namja itu bingung harus berkata apa. Kata-katanya seketika hilang ditelan karisma Yongguk.

"Aku sangat puas, Youngjae-ssi. Tapi kenapa masih banyak perabotan disini?" tanya Yongguk. Biasanya rumah yang akan dijual itu sudah kosong, namun rumah ini masih banyak sekali perabotan.

"Kami akan memindahkannya nanti, Yongguk-ssi. Tapi ini tergantung kesepakatan darimu dulu, kau sudah sepakat?" tanya Youngjae lagi. Yongguk tersenyum. Tentu saja dia sepakat karena rumah ini adalah impiannya sejak dulu.

"Tentu saja Youngjae-ssi.. Aku sepakat sekali. Tolong besok rumah ini sudah dalam keadaan kosong. Besok lusa aku akan memindahkan barang-barangku ke tempat ini." ujar Yongguk.

Youngjae dan Daehyun mengangguk bersamaan. Dia memang sudah berencana memindahkan barang-barang Himchan ke rumahnya.

"Tapi maaf sebelumnya, barang yang ada dilantai dua yang ada di satu kamar itu jangan di pindahkan. Karena itu milik teman kami yang saat ini sedang ke Jepang. Biar setelah dia kembali saja baru dipindahkan.." ujar Daehyun. Dia tidak ingin Himchan mengamuk jika tau barang-barang pribadinya dipindahkan dari tempatnya. Walaupun Himchan sudah pasti mengamuk pada mereka berdua karena sudah menjual rumahnya.

"Begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu.. aku tidak akan mengganggunya." Ujar Yongguk walaupun dia sedikit heran.

"Baiklah Bang Yongguk-ssi.. senang berbisnis denganmu.."

.

.

.

_Seminggu kemudian.._

Himchan membereskan seluruh barang-barangnya. Masa liburannya sudah habis dan malam ini dia harus kembali ke Seoul. Sebenarnya Himchan tidak rela mengakhiri liburannya, tapi berhubung uangnya tidak cukup untuk membayar sewa hotel, mau tidak mau dia harus pulang.

Himchan kemudian mencoba untuk menghubungi kedua sahabatnya tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari kedua namja itu. Bahkan Daehyun tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya padahal Himchan ingin mengabari mereka bahwa dia akan pulang malam ini. Himchan hanya bisa bingung karena tidak biasanya sahabatnya seperti ini.

Karena masih tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari mereka berdua, Himchan memutuskan untuk menikmati sisa waktunya yang ada di Jepang.

Taksi menjemput Himchan dan membawanya menuju bandara Gimpo. Penerbangannya masih setengah jam namun Himchan tidak mau jadi orang bodoh karena ketinggalan pesawat. sampai saat-saat terakhir dia masih berusaha menghubungi kedua sahabatnya tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

'_Awas saja mereka nanti..'_ batinnya.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar pengumuman dari bandara. Pesawat tujuan Seoul akan berangkat. Himchan dengan perasaan kesal kemudian beranjak menuju pesawatnya.

**-SKIP TIME-**

Yongguk baru saja pulang ke rumah barunya setelah menyelesaikan semua jadwalnya hari ini. Dia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa besar yang ada di ruang tengah rumah. Sofa tersebut menghadap tepat ke dinding kaca rumah dan pemandangan indah langit malam penuh bintang langsung tersaji dihadapan Yongguk.

Yongguk tengah asik menghayal sampai dia mendengar suara gemerisik dari samping rumahnya. Selain itu dia juga mendengar langkah kaki orang yang sedang berjalan dengan sesuatu yang sedang di seret. Yongguk penasaran dan bangkit dari sofa tempat dia beristirahat. Tidak lupa mengambil tongkat bisbol untuk berjaga-jaga.

Langkah kaki yang baru saja di dengarnya berhenti tepat di pintu depan rumah. Terdengar kombinasi angka dari kunci rumah itu di tekan. Yongguk memang belum sempat mengganti kode kunci rumah tersebut karena dirinya pun baru kemarin menempati rumahnya.

Yongguk heran bagaimana orang itu bisa mengetahui kode kunci rumahnya, pasalnya jika memang pencuri tentu saja akan berusaha membuka paksa pintu depan atau mungkin nekat memecahkan dinding kaca. Namun hal terakhir tidak mungkin mengingat penjagaan diluar sangat ketat sekali.

Klik

Bunyi pintu terbuka. Yongguk merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika pintu rumahnya. Terdengar lagi langkah kaki yang melangkah masuk sampai akhirnya orang itu berdiri tepat di hadapan Yongguk.

"YA! NUGUYA?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI RUMAHKU?" teriak orang itu ketika dia melihat sosok Yongguk yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau yang siapa? Kenapa kau seenaknya masuk ke rumah orang lain?" tanya Yongguk balik. Suaranya tidak seheboh suara namja yang saat ini berdiri persis di hadapannya.

"Rumahmu? Ini rumahku! Kau jangan seenaknya di rumah orang!" omelnya. Kim Himchan. Namja yang baru datang itu. dia sungguh terkejut karena ada orang lain yang tidak dia kenal di dalam rumahnya.

"Maaf nona, tapi ini rumahku! Bisakah kau memelankan suaramu? Ini sudah tengah malam!" perintah Yongguk. Himchan mundur selangkah. Dia takut mendengar suara Yongguk.

"Seenaknya saja kau memerintahku dan memanggilku nona?! Hei, aku ini namja! Namja! Aku tidak suka di panggil Nona!" omel Himchan. Yongguk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Siapa kau dan apa maumu di rumah orang tengah malam begini dengan sebuah koper dan tas besar? Kau pikir rumahku tempat penampungan?!" ujar Yongguk. Himchan terkejut. Dia menatap Yongguk tajam sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Mwo?! Rumahmu? Menumpang? Jelas-jelas ini rumahku!" ujar Himchan tidak mau kalah. Yongguk melepas tongkat bisbolnya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Jangan bermimpi dan mengaku-ngaku ini adalah rumahmu! Aku sudah membelinya!" ujar Yongguk dengan nada mengintimidasi. Dia sukses membuat Himchan menganga lebar.

"Mwo? Membelinya?"

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_Muahahhaha mohon maaf kalo FFnya rada gaje dan menyebalkan serta tidak dapat feelnya.._

_tapi saya akan terus berusaha memperbaiki ini.._

_**buat yang sudah review : 137JOY, dennisbubble1004, my2pikadream, hatakehanahungry, anonymous yang entah siapa, Park Chan Seul, mitatitu dan ceicoung**__ saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas review dan masukannya *bow*_

_dukungan kalian sangat berarti buat saya dan sebagai penyemangat saya *sobs*_

_dan buat yang baca lagi,__** Review Juseyo~~ng ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Full House**

**Main Cast : Kim Himchan, Bang Yongguk**

**Other Cast : Yoo Youngjae, Jung Daehyun**

**Additional : Moon Jongup, Choi Zelo**

**Author : The Shi Shi Mato's**

**Length : Chapter**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama**

* * *

**saya buat cerita ini memang berdasarkan Film fenomenal berjudul sama "Full House"**

**dasar cerita memang saya ambil dari situ tapi saya kemas dengan bahasa saya sendiri lagi..**

**mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, tapi saya akan berusaha untuk membuatnya dengan versi saya..**

**percayalah, lama kelamaan cerita ini pasti tidak akan sesuai dengan dramanya. hohoho**

**dari pada banyak bicara, mending langsung lanjut aja.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**THIS STORY IS MINE, DO NOT BASHING**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Preview : _

"_Jangan bermimpi dan mengaku-ngaku ini adalah rumahmu! Aku sudah membelinya!" ujar Yongguk dengan nada mengintimidasi. Dia sukses membuat Himchan menganga lebar._

"_Mwo? Membelinya?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Himchan membulatkan mata sipitnya dengan maksimal. Dia belum bisa mencerna sepenuhnya kata-kata Yongguk. Sepertinya telinganya berdengung entah apa.

"_Mwo?_ Membelinya?"

Dia mengulangi pertanyaannya. Yongguk menatapnya tajam sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia kesal pada namja cantik ini. Pasalnya namja itu begitu ngotot dengan pendapatnya.

"Ya! Aku sudah membelinya! Aku bahkan membayar tiga ratus juta dollar untuk rumah ini,_ Agassi_ (Nona)," jawab Yongguk. Wajah Himchan berubah masam.

"_Mwo? Agassi nuguya?_ (siapa nona?). Kau memanggilku nona dua kali! Aku ini namja! Namja! Apa perlu aku telanjang dihadapanmu biar kau yakin, pria beringas?!" ujar Himchan kalap. Dia sangat-sangat membenci segala panggilan yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya seperti yeoja.

_"Mwo?_ Pria beringas? Kau menantangku, hah? Silakan telanjang saja dihadapanku supaya aku yakin!" tantang Yongguk.

Wajah Himchan yang tadinya memerah karena marah, seketika pucat. Dia tidak menyangka Yongguk akan menanggapi serius ucapannya.

"A..a.._ Chankam!_ Apa maumu menyuruhku telanjang dihadapanmu? Apa kau ini jenis lelaki beringas yang mesum eoh?" Himchan mundur selangkah. Dia takut melihat tatapan Yongguk yang begitu tajam padanya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu tapi kau sendirikan yang awalnya mengatakan akan telanjang dihadapanku.. aku hanya meladeni tanggapanmu, nona!" ujar Yongguk emosi. Dia tidak mengerti ada namja yang begitu keras kepala seperti ini.

_"YA!_ Kau tuli atau telingamu itu hanya aksesoris hah?! Sudah ku katakan aku ini namja! Namja! Berhentilah memanggilku nona!" Himchan mencak-mencak dihadapan Yongguk. Kalau saja mereka tidak dalam keadaan bersitegang, sudah dipastikan Yongguk akan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Himchan.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa kau cantik seperti yeoja. Aku jadi salah mengira kalau kau itu yeoja sungguhan.." ejek Yongguk.

Himchan merasakan wajahnya memanas. Entah karena malu mendengar pujian Yongguk atau emosi.

"Sudahlah! Balik lagi ke permasalahan rumah. Siapa yang menjual rumah ini? Aku tidak menjualnya dan tidak menerima pembayaran sebesar tiga ratus juta dollar, tuan!" ujar Himchan. Kali ini dia tidak berbohong karena memang dia tidak tau apa-apa.

Yongguk mengerutkan keningnya. Heran. Siapa sebenarnya namja cantik ini dan mengapa dia begitu ngotot.

"Lalu, siapa dua orang yang mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah pemilik rumah ini? mereka bahkan memberikanku sertifikat rumah lengkap dengan surat-surat kepemilikannya. Tentu saja itu milik mereka, bukan? Lagi pula siapa kau yang mengaku-ngaku memiliki rumah ini?" Sangat heran. Yongguk sangat heran. Sekarang gantian Himchan yang mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mwo? Dua orang? Pemilik rumah ini? setauku aku tidak memiliki saudara kandung.." ujar Himchan heran.

"Kalau tidak salah mereka mengaku nama mereka Yoo Youngjae dan Jung Daehyun.." Yongguk mengucapkannya dengan pelan. Namun ucapan Yongguk seperti petir di telinga Himchan.

"MWORAGO?! YOUNGJAE DAN DAEHYUN?!" pekiknya nyaring. Yongguk sampai menutup telinganya mendengar lengkingan suara Himchan.

"Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu? Ini sudah tengah malam!" omel Yongguk. Dia masih kesal dengan suara Himchan yang begitu merusak pendengarannya.

"Dia.. mereka.. menjual rumahku?" lirih Himchan. Dia masih tidak percaya dan benar-benar kehilangan konsentrasinya saat ini.

"Ini rumahmu? Mereka bahkan memindahkan semua barang-barang di rumah ini.." ujar Yongguk.

**Bruk!**

Himchan merasakan kakinya melemas. Namja itu bahkan terduduk dilantai. Dia hanya menatap kosong ke depan.

"Andwae… maldo andwae! Bagaimana mungkin mereka melakukan ini.." ujar Himchan masih dengan nada lirih. Yongguk hanya menatapnya datar. Sejujurnya dia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi.

"Mwoya? Kau kenapa?" tanya Yongguk. Melihat perubahan pada wajah Himchan membuat namja bersuara husky itu menjadi iba.

"Bolehkah… aku menumpang satu malam disini?" tanya Himchan pelan. Namja itu hampir menangis. Dia bingung dan kesal kenapa bisa terjadi hal seperti ini.

Yongguk terlihat berpikir. Baginya namja dihadapannya ini tetaplah orang asing, tapi melihat ekspresinya saat ini, Yongguk sedikit iba.

"Araseoyo.. baiklah. Aku mengijinkanmu tinggal untuk malam ini.." putus Yongguk. Himchan tersenyum memandang namja itu. Yongguk merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang melihat senyuman Himchan.

"Gomawo.. errr.. emm.."

"Bang Yongguk! Namaku Bang Yongguk.." ujar Yongguk seakan mengerti maksud Himchan.

"Oh.. Gomawo Bang Yongguk-ssi.."

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah tinggi namun namja berwajah cantik ini masih menggeliat nyaman diatas karpet tebal dengan motif animal print di ruang tengah rumah itu. Dia benar-benar lelah karena perjalanannya yang cukup jauh.

Namun bunga tidurnya dirusak dengan suara musik RnB yang diputar dengan keras dari lantai dua rumah itu. namja cantik yang tak lain adalah Kim Himchan mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil menutupi telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Musik yang terdengar sangat berisik untuknya.

Tapi dia kalah. Himchan kemudian membuka matanya. Dia sangat terkejut ketika melihat dua pasang mata yang dengan lekat memperhatikan wajahnya.

"YA! WAEGURAE?! Bisakah kau jauhkan wajahmu Bang Yongguk-ssi!" omel Himchan. Dia sangat terkejut karena wajah Yongguk sangat dekat. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Tidakkah kau tau, nona cantik, matahari sudah tinggi. Kau pikir dirimu ini putri tidur yang akan dibangunkan oleh seorang pangeran nanti?" ujar Yongguk kesal. Himchan benar-benar nyenyak sekali tidurnya sampai-sampai Yongguk harus menyetel musik keras-keras untuk membuat namja itu terbangun.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku nona cantik! ya! Aku tidak seperti itu babo!" wajah Himchan memerah. Entah karena malu ataukah marah. Yongguk tersenyum sinis melihat ekspresi Himchan. Terlihat seperti dia senang sekali menggoda namja cantik itu.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa hah?" tanya Yongguk.

"Himchan! Namaku Kim Himchan! KIM HIMCHAN!" jawab Himchan penuh penekanan. Yongguk tertawa kecil dengan kelakuan Himchan.

"Lihat! Namamu saja seperti perempuan, Himchan-ssi!" ujarnya. Himchan hampir saja meninju wajah Yongguk kalau saja dia tidak ingat posisinya sekarang.

"Terserahmu lah." Ujar Himchan. Dia sedang malas berdebat di pagi hari. Kepalanya berat sekali. semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan masalah rumahnya ini. seminggu dia meninggalkan rumahnya, sekarang dia justru menjadi orang asing yang menumpang di rumahnya sendiri.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu Himchan-ssi. Silakan tinggalkan rumahku sekarang juga. Jangan lupa untuk membawa seluruh barangmu dari rumah ini.." ujar Yongguk datar. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Himchan lebih lama tinggal dirumahnya.

Himchan membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Yongguk. Secepat inikah? Batinnya. Himchan bahkan belum bisa menghubungi kedua temannya yang penghianat itu.

"Err Yongguk-ssi…" ujarnya.

"Tidak ada tawar-menawar Himchan-ssi. Aku sudah berbaik hati membiarkan orang asing yang tidak ku kenal menumpang di rumahku semalam. Aku tidak akan berbaik hati untuk menumpangi lebih lama. Rumahku bukan rumah singgah ataupun tempat penampungan." Omongan Yongguk begitu tajam. Himchan pikir Yongguk masih mau memberinya waktu beberapa hari, namun kenyataannya namja itu langsung mengusirnya.

"Arasseo. Tapi aku titip barangku sebentar. Yang di kamarku yang aku maksud. Aku akan mencari kedua orang itu dulu baru kemudian mengangkutnya. Kau tenang saja Yongguk-ssi, aku bukan pengemis." Himchan merasa harga dirinya dilecehkan. Dia tidak menyangka Yongguk justru orang yang seperti ini.

Yongguk hanya diam dan menatap Himchan dengan wajah datar. Matanya menatap lurus pada wajah cantik Himchan. Jantungnya berdetak kencang tapi Yongguk mencoba untuk mengabaikannya.

Himchan mengemas kopernya. Dia masih mencoba untuk menelpon Youngjae dan Daehyun. Namun nihil. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Himchan bingung. Namun dia harus secepatnya angkat kaki dari rumah itu.

.

.

.

.

Disalah satu kantor majalah ternama di Korea, seorang namja muda sedang berusaha menghubungi salah satu penulis artikel terkenal. Namun tidak ada sama sekali jawaban dari penulis artikel yang diinginkannya. Namja muda pemilik perusahaan itu sedang membutuhkan seorang penulis artikel untuk menulis sebuah artikel skenario untuk menaikkan rating perusahaannya.

Namja itu mulai mengontak satu per satu agen penerbit ataupun agensi majalah yang dikenalnya. Namun tidak seorangpun yang sesuai dengan seleranya.

Jari panjangnya diketuk-ketukan di atas meja membuat bunyi yang sedikit berisik di ruangan yang begitu tenang. Namja itu terlihat gelisah. Pasalnya bulan depan dia sudah harus meluncurkan inovasi untuk majalah baru yang akan dirilisnya.

Moon Jongup. Namja muda itu bernama Moon Jongup. Anak muda jenius yang diwarisi kekayaan yang begitu melimpah ini merupakan sahabat dekat Bang Yongguk. Dia dan Yongguk sudah berteman sejak kecil. Bagi Jongup, Yongguk merupakan sosok hyung yang dikaguminya.

"Berapa lama aku harus menunggu untuk seorang penulis saja? Setidaknya dia harus berbakat dalam membuat sebuah naskah ataupun skenario. Walaupun pada dasarnya dia adalah penulis artikel." Ujar Jongup di telepon ketika dia menelepon salah satu agen majalah.

"…"

"Aku harus sudah presentasi minggu depan. Ayahku akan membunuhku kalau aku belum sama sekali menemukan ide untuk majalah baru ini." ekspresinya terlihat suram walaupun orang yang saat ini sedang berbicara lewat telepon tidak bisa melihatnya.

"…."

"Arasseo! Aku juga akan mencoba untuk menemukannya sendiri!" ujar Jongup. Namja itu kemudian menutup telponnya. Dia sudah sangat kesal karena tidak satupun orang yang ditemukannya bisa membantunya. Benar-benar tidak ada yang cocok dengan kriterianya.

Belum lama Jongup menutup telepon, ponselnya berbunyi.

Jongup sedang malas mengangkat telponnya. Tapi saat dia melihat display name orang yang menelponnya, namja itu memutuskan untuk mengangkat telpon.

"Yeoboseyo.."

.

.

.

.

Himchan sudah berdiri sejak sejam yang lalu didepan pintu kayu kokoh sebuah apartemen sambil terus memencet bel. Dia hampir frustasi karena pemilik apartemen itu tak kunjung membukakannya pintu. Bukan sekali dua kali dia mengunjungi apartemen itu, namun sang pemilik sudah mengganti kode kunci apartemennya.

Himchan bedecak kesal. Dia bahkan sudah bersikap liar dengan menendang-nendang pintu apartemen. Namun sang pemilik tidak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"_Agassi!_ Berhentilah menendang pintu!" ujar seorang wanita yang sekarang sedang berkacak pinggang dibelakang Himchan.

"MWO?! SIAPA KAU BERANINYA MEMANGGILKU _AGASSI_?" Himchan mengomel karena kesal. Namun dia menghentikan omelannya ketika dia melihat wajah orang yang mengomelinya.

Pemilik apartemen.

Sadar akan kesalahannya, Himchan membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam pada wanita paruh baya yang masih berkacak pinggang itu.

_"Jwiseonghamnida_ (maaf – formal)_ eomoni._ Aku tidak bermaksud menendang pintu itu." ujar Himchan. Wanita paruh baya itu masih memandang Himchan dengan kesal.

"Jika kau merusaknya, aku tidak akan segan-segan mematahkan lehermu!"

Himchan hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Bahkan dia lupa protes ketika wanita itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang paling dibenci Himchan. Karena dia juga sedikit takut dengan pemilik apartemen bertubuh besar itu.

"Apa kau mencari Youngjae dan Daehyun?" tanya wanita itu. Himchan mengangguk pelan.

"Mereka sudah pindah sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Oleh karena itu sampai bel putus pun tidak akan ada orang yang akan membukakanmu pintu." Tambahnya lagi.

Himchan sukses membelalakkan mata sipitnya. Setelah menjual rumahnya, Youngjae dan Daehyun justru melarikan diri. Dimana Himchan akan tinggal nanti?

Wajah Himchan begitu kusut dan suram. Saat ini tidak ada lagi harapannya mengingat harapan satu-satunya sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Himchan benar-benar dalam posisi yang sulit. Uang tabungannya pun sudah menipis dan tidak akan cukup untuk dipakai menyewa sebuah rumah.

Dia tidak mungkin bermalam dikamar hotel.

Himchan meninggalkan gedung apartemen dengan langkah lunglai. Kemana dia harus mencari Youngjae dan Daehyun? Dia benar-benar sudah putus asa saat ini.

Himchan benar-benar merasa ingin menangis.

.

.

.

.

"Eoh hyung!"

Seorang namja muda berkulit putih susu melambai pada seorang namja tampan yang baru saja memasuki restoran. Mereka berdua berjanji untuk makan siang bersama.

"Ah Zelo-yah.. kau sudah lama menungguku?"

Namja berkulit putih susu yang bernama Zelo menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tersenyum pada namja bersuara husky yang baru saja datang itu.

"Duduk hyung.. aku sudah memesankan makanan.." jawab Zelo. Namja yang tak lain adalah Yongguk kemudian duduk.

"Gomawo, Zelo-yah.." ujarnya.

Mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi. Dua orang namja tampan yang sudah lama mengenal dan berteman. Yongguk dan Zelo. Zelo memang lebih muda beberapa tahun dari Yongguk, karena itu dia sangat menyayangi Zelo.

"Bagaimana butikmu, Zelo-yah? Sudah lama hyung tidak kesana.." ujar Yongguk membuka pembicaraan.

"Sesuai saran hyung, butikku sekarang sudah semakin ramai. Aku bahkan sekarang lebih berkonsentrasi pada gaya RnB yang sangat keren akhir-akhir ini hyung." Jawab Zelo. Matanya benar-benar berbinar kalau sudah berbicara tentang butik miliknya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku tau kau begitu memiliki selera yang bagus dalam fashion. Kau bahkan sekarang akan menjadi wardrobe-ku bukan?" tanya Yongguk.

Zelo hanya mengangguk penuh semangat. Sangat cute menurut Yongguk. Zelo adalah adik kecilnya yang sangat lucu dan berbakat.

"Hyung, ku dengar kau membeli rumah baru, benarkah?" tanya Zelo. Yongguk mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Wow! Aku ingin melihatnya hyung.. bolehkan?" tanya Zelo lagi.

"Tentu saja boleh, Zelo-yah. Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu." Jawab Yongguk sambil tersenyum manis pada adik kesayangannya itu. mata Zelo berbinar-binar mendengar jawaban Yongguk.

Yongguk dan Zelo pun kemudian terus berlanjut dalam obrolan panjang mereka yang begitu seru. Tidak sedetikpun mereka saling melepaskan tatapan mata yang begitu intens diantara mereka. Tidak ada satupun yang tau kalau kedua orang ini saling menyimpan perasaan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

Himchan bagai orang terlantar dengan dua buah koper besar bersamanya. Dia seperti seorang anak yang baru saja diusir oleh orang tuanya dari rumah.

Himchan saat ini sedang duduk di sebuah halte bis besar dikawasan padat kota Seoul. Semua orang yang lewat memandangnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Iba, heran, mengejek dan sebagainya. Himchan hanya menundukkan kepalanya frustasi karena dia tidak tau kemana tujuannya saat ini.

Yang ada dalam pikiran Himchan saat ini adalah dimana keberadaan dua temannya itu. dia harus menemukan Youngjae dan Daehyun untuk meminta kejelasan dan alasan mereka menjual rumahnya. Dia bisa saja melaporkan kedua orang itu ke polisi namun dia tidak mau melakukannya sebelum mendengar alasan langsung dari mulut kedua temannya.

Sinar matahari yang begitu terik menyengat dengan garang ke kulit putih miliknya. Himchan ingin sekali berteriak namun dia tidak ingin ditangkap polisi karena menganggu ketertiban.

Tidak ada pilihan lain untuknya karena memang saat ini dia tidak punya pilihan. Seperti anak hilang dan orang yang terbuang. Itulah yang ada dibenak Himchan saat ini mengenai dirinya.

"ottokhaeyo? Kemana aku harus pergi?" gumamnya. Dia masih punya ongkos bus tapi dia tidak punya tujuan.

Pikirannya tetaplah tertuju pada rumahnya. Namun apa yang akan dia lakukan jika orang lain sudah memilikinya.

Selain "Full House", pikirannya juga tertuju pada Busan, kampung halaman Daehyun. Dia masih memiliki ongkos untuk kesana. Tapi saat ini dia tidak mungkin mengunjungi Busan mengingat dengan pasti dia akan datang sia-sia. Daehyun bahkan tidak bisa dilacak dimana keberadaannya saat ini.

Lagi-lagi hatinya terusik. Dia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menyeret koper besarnya. Walaupun tidak ada lagi tempat untuknya saat ini, namun hatinya masih menuntunnya untuk menuju tempat itu.

Rumah yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Sedang seluruh memori dan kenangan yang sudah dibuatnya.

Langkah kakinya dengan mantap membawanya menuju "Full House".

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_a/n : ini benar-benar entah hancur berantakan atau apalah. Otak saya masih labil pemirsaah! Hahhhaah_

_kehebohan Himchan dan Yongguk akan dimulai chapter depan. Dan episode-episode dari para couple juga akan terus berlanjut._

_Dimana Youngjae dan Daehyun? Terus saja ikuti ceritanya.. hihihihi_

_untuk yang sudah review : __**mitatitu, my2pikadream, miel macchiato, hatakehanahungry, mir.0711, ceicoung, Park Chan Seul, putri, jeje, Mingchanchan07 dan URuRuBeak**__ jeongmal kamshahamnida. tanpa dukungan kalian cerita Red mungkin tidak akan berlanjut :)_

_dan yang baca lagiii... __**Review Juseyo :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Full House**

**Main Cast : Kim Himchan, Bang Yongguk**

**Other Cast : Yoo Youngjae, Jung Daehyun**

**Additional : Moon Jongup, Choi Zelo**

**Author : The Shi Shi Mato's**

**Length : Chapter**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama**

* * *

**saya buat cerita ini memang berdasarkan**

**Film fenomenal berjudul sama "Full House"**

**dasar cerita memang saya ambil dari situ tapi saya kemas dengan bahasa saya sendiri lagi..**

**mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, tapi saya akan berusaha untuk membuatnya dengan versi saya..**

**percayalah, lama kelamaan cerita ini pasti tidak akan sesuai dengan dramanya. hohoho**

**dari pada banyak bicara, mending langsung lanjut aja.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**THIS STORY IS MINE, DO NOT BASHING**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Review :_

_"Lagi-lagi hatinya terusik. Dia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menyeret koper besarnya. Walaupun tidak ada lagi tempat untuknya saat ini, namun hatinya masih menuntunnya untuk menuju tempat itu._

_Rumah yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Sedang seluruh memori dan kenangan yang sudah dibuatnya._

_Langkah kakinya dengan mantap membawanya menuju "Full House"."_

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam Himchan mondar-mandir di depan rumah artistik ini namun tidak ada hal yang bisa dilakukannya. Setelah memutuskan untuk membuang harga dirinya dengan memohon pada pemilik rumah yang baru yang tidak lain adalah Yongguk, Himchan masih resah. Pasalnya sang pemilik rumah yang baru tidak sedang di rumah saat ini.

Himchan menghembuskan nafas berat. Tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali menunggu. Tapi kakinya sedang tidak bisa diajak duduk, jadilah dia hanya mondar-mandir di depan rumah ini.

Mata Himchan tertuju pada ayunan yang dibuat oleh ayahnya ditengah taman besar halaman rumah mereka. Tempat yang tenang kesukaannya. Mereka memang tinggal disebuah komplek perumahan, namun di komplek perumahan itu hanya ada lima rumah mewah termasuk salah satunya adalah Full House.

Himchan berjalan menuju ayunan. Seketika hatinya terasa sedih mengingat dulu setiap sore dia dan kedua orang tuanya sering menghabiskan waktu ditaman ini. air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya, namun himchan berusaha menahannya. Bagi Himchan, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menangis.

Namja cantik itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di ayunan, menikmati bunyi decitan dari besi ayunan tersebut. Sudah lewat sepuluh tahun semenjak terakhir kali dia duduk diayunan ini.

Di iringi dengan angin yang bertiup lembut, Himchan kemudian tertidur.

.

.

Yongguk mengantar Zelo kembali ke butiknya. Yongguk masih ingin berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu bersama Zelo namun namja muda itu memiliki janji untuk pemotretan produk baru butiknya. Mau tidak mau Yongguk mengalah, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengantar Zelo kembali.

Setelah berpamitan, Zelo masuk ke butik miliknya. Senyumannya kemudian terkembang setelah melihat sosok orang yang sudah memiliki janji dengannya sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu, hyung?" tanya Zelo.

"Tidak juga, mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit. Tidak masalah, aku senang menikmati keadaan butikmu ini.." jawab orang itu.

Zelo tersipu. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bertemu seperti ini dan namja muda itu senang sekali.

"Mari Jongup hyung, biar aku tunjukkan koleksiku yang baru.." ajak Zelo. Namja yang tak lain adalah Jongup itu mengangguk. Dia mengikuti Zelo.

"Kulihat butikmu ini semakin lama semakin berkembang. Aku senang kau sudah bisa memilih apa yang kau inginkan, Zelo-yah.."

Zelo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongup.

"Ini semua karena hyung juga yang sudah mendukungku.."

"Benarkah? Aku hanya ingin kau berhasil, Zelo-yah.. dan aku senang jika kau bisa membuat dirimu menjadi sukses seperti ini.."

"Gomawo Jongup hyung.."

.

.

.

.

Yongguk benar-benar merasa lelah walaupun memang hari ini sangat menyenangkan untuknya. Zelo benar-benar menjadi penyembuh dan membuat hatinya terasa lebih damai. setidaknya memang itulah yang dipikirkannya.

Yongguk melajukan mobilnya menuju kantor, tapi entah kenapa pikirannya terus saja fokus pada rumah barunya. Ada sesuatu yang mengusik hatinya ketika bayangan rumah indah sekaligus mantan pemiliknya terlintas dipikirannya.

Yongguk sempat kagum dengan kecantikan Himchan, namun saat itu otaknya justru bekerja sangat lambat dan bekerja dengan tidak sebagaimana mestinya. Dia justru bersikap tidak ramah pada pertemuan pertama mereka.

Mobil mewah yang dikendarainya kemudian dibelokkan kearah yang berlawanan dengan kantornya. Yongguk melajukan mobilnya untuk pulang ke rumah barunya. Dia berpikir untuk beristirahat saja hari ini.

Mobil mewahnya memasuki komplek perumahan sepi yang tak lain adalah komplek perumahan dari rumah barunya. Yongguk menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Sesuatu yang sangat disukainya dari lingkungan rumah ini adalah karena tempatnya yang begitu sejuk dan menenangkan.

Yongguk memasuki halaman rumahnya dan memarkir mobilnya tepat di sebelah taman yang sangat luas. kaki panjangnya hampir saja menyentuh teras rumah kalau saja dia tidak mendengar suara decitan halus yang terdengar dari arah taman. Suara decitan ayunan tua. Yongguk membelokkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju taman.

Dan ini adalah suatu pemandangan yang sangat indah dan mengejutkan untuk Yongguk. Darahnya berdesir cepat. Sosok cantik itu bagaikan malaikat penjaga taman yang sedang tertidur lelap. Yongguk menahan nafasnya. Pemandangan ini benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Dengkur halus yang terdengar dari sosok Himchan yang sedang tertidur lelap diayunan menambah harmonisasi sejuknya taman. Yongguk berlutut di depan ayunan, mengamati sosok yang tertidur lelap itu dalam diam. Tanpa sadar bibirnya membentuk lekukan kecil keatas. Yongguk tersenyum.

_'bagaimana seorang namja bisa menjadi secantik ini? kenapa Tuhan begitu mencintainya?' _batin Yongguk.

Tanpa sadar tangannya terulur dan menyibak poni panjang Himchan. Himchan menggeliatkan tubuhnya tidak nyaman. Dia begitu sensitif dengan sentuhan.

Himchan membuka matanya perlahan dan terkejut melihat wajah Yongguk yang saat ini sedang memandang lekat wajahnya. Wajah Himchan memerah.

"Ah, maaf.. aku membangunkanmu…" ujar Yongguk. Himchan masih tertunduk malu. Wajah Yongguk yang begitu dekat memandangnya itu membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. Himchan bahkan sempat menahan nafasnya sedetik.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa.. aku yang minta maaf karena sembarangan tertidur disini.." jawab Himchan. Namja cantik itu kemudian berdiri dari ayunan. Yongguk pun bangkit dari posisinya menjajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Himchan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kim Himchan?" tanya Yongguk. Dia melihat koper yang sebelumnya juga dibawa oleh namja cantik itu.

"Aku… Aku…"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Bang Yongguk.. bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa itu, Himchan-ssi?" tanya Yongguk balik. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari kening Himchan. Dia semakin gugup setelah melihat ekspresi datar yang ditunjukkan oleh Bang Yongguk.

"Bang Yongguk.. maukah kau mengijinkan aku untuk tinggal disini?" akhirnya Himchan mengatakannya. Yongguk mengerutkan keningnya tanda ragu, dia heran dengan permintaan Himchan.

"Rumahku bukan tempat penampungan, Tuan Kim! Kau pikir aku akan dengan semudah itu mengijinkan orang yang tidak dikenal dengan seenaknya tinggal di rumahku!" jawab Yongguk datar. Himchan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dia sudah memprediksikan ini, Yongguk pasti akan mengatakan ini.

"Anggap sajalah aku tidak tinggal dengan gratis disini…"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yongguk tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Himchan.

"Aku akan menyewa kamar disini.."

"Rumah ini bukan rumah kost, Himchan-ssi… aku tidak menyewakan kamar untukmu!"

"Ayolah Bang Yongguk-ssiiii.. aku mohon… aku akan mengerjakan apapun untukmu… aku bahkan akan membayar sewa kamar selama aku tinggal disini.. setidaknya biarkan aku tinggal selama aku mencari dimana keberadaan dua teman penghianatku itu.."

Yongguk terlihat menimbang-nimbang tawaran Himchan. Dia memang berencana akan menyewa pembantu untuk membersihkan rumahnya. Memikirkan tawaran Himchan membuat dia menyusun sebuah rencana untuk namja cantik itu.

"Kau yakin akan mengerjakan apapun untukku, Himchan-ssi?" tanya Yongguk. Himchan menelan ludah lagi. Sepertinya dia sudah salah bicara tadi.

"Apapun bukan berarti aku akan melakukan tindak criminal untukmu, Yongguk-ssi.."

"Aku tidak sejahat itu.. tapi aku memikirkan tawaranmu Himchan-ssi.. aku mengijinkan kau tinggal di rumahku dengan satu syarat.." Yongguk menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat sebutir keringat mengalir di pelipis Himchan.

"Apa syaratnya Yongguk-ssi?"

"Kau jadi pembantu di rumahku.."

.

.

.

.

Himchan sejujurnya tidak menginginkan ini, mengingat harga dirinya yang begitu tinggi. Dia sudah terlanjur melakukan penawaran dengan Yongguk. Dia sudah terlanjur menjual harga dirinya demi sebuah tempat tinggal.

Setelah membereskan barang-barang dikamarnya, namja berparas rupawan itu merebahkan dirinya yang sudah sangat lelah diatas kasur empuk miliknya. Walaupun rumah ini sekarang tidak lagi menjadi miliknya, setidaknya Himchan tidak meninggalkan satu-satunya harta yang sangat berharga untuknya.

Namja cantik itu memencet beberapa tombol diponselnya, menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga, namun nihil. Yang terdengar hanyalah nada sambung yang tersambung dengan mailbox. Himchan masih tidak menyerah untuk menghubungi kedua sahabatnya itu.

Himchan menghela nafas. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir jernih karena dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan ide untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Youngjae dan Daehyun. Kedua sahabatnya itu menghilang bagaikan ditelan bumi.

Himchan berusaha memejamkan matanya karena lelah, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya karena seseorang memanggilnya. Himchan menghela nafas dengan kasar, dia lupa bahwa ada orang lain juga yang tinggal serumah dengannya. Pemilik rumah yang baru. Bang Yongguk.

Himchan turun dari kamarnya kemudian dia melihat Yongguk sudah duduk dengan rapi di meja makan. Dia menampakan seringai licik dibibir tebalnya, membuat Himchan sedikit takut dengan seringai itu.

"Silakan duduk, Kim Himchan.."

Himchan menarik kursi makan di depan Yongguk sehingga posisi duduk mereka menjadi berhadapan. Dia melihat sebuah bolpoin lengkap dengan kertas seperti surat atau mungkin naskah diatas meja. Himchan mengira itu naskah karena kertas itu cukup tebal untuk dibilang surat.

"Ada apa Yongguk-ssi?" tanya Himchan. Dia sudah malas berbasa-basi karena dia masih merasa lelah.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan padamu tentang pekerjaanmu di rumah ini…"

Himchan mengerutkan keningnya. Yongguk berdeham kecil.

"Ini.. lembaran ini adalah isi kontrak selama kau tinggal di rumah ini.." Yongguk menyodorkan kertas yang sempat dikira naskah oleh Himchan. Kontrak kerja Kim Himchan. Himchan mengerutkan keningnya.

Mata tajam itu membaca satu per satu poin yang dituliskan Yongguk dengan seksama. _'ini gila..' _batinnya. Dan kontrak yang ditentukan Yongguk untuknya tidak main-main. Tiga tahun menjadi pembantu di rumahnya sendiri.

"Apa-apaan ini Bang Yongguk-ssi.. kenapa sebanyak ini? apa kau pikir aku mau menjadi artis? Aku hanya ingin menumpang tinggal disini.." protes Himchan.

Yongguk hanya menyeringai.

"Kau tidak perlu membayar sewa, Kim Himchan. Karena aku yakin kau pasti tidak mampu. Jadi aku membuatkan kontrak ini dan melakukan penawaran denganmu. Terserah kau mau setuju atau tidak, aku tidak akan rugi.." ujar Yongguk. Himchan menelan ludah. Masalahnya isi kontrak yang ditawarkan Yongguk benar-benar menyiksa.

Yongguk membuat lima puluh hal yang boleh dilakukan Himchan dan lima puluh hal yang tidak boleh Himchan lakukan. Parahnya, ruang gerak Himchan hanya dilantai dua. Dia boleh menginjak lantai pertama hanya pada saat membersihkan rumah dan menyiapkan makanan untuk Yongguk. Selebihnya dia hanya boleh berada di lantai dua. Dan keluar masuk rumah pun hanya boleh dari pintu samping.

Himchan merasa ini sedikit tidak logis. Lalu bagaimana jika dia kelaparan dan haus? Yongguk tidak menuliskan itu dikontraknya.

"Yongguk-ssi, bagaimana dengan mandi, buang air, makan dan minumku?" tanya Himchan.

"Aku sudah menuliskan jam-jam kau boleh turun ke lantai satu, Kim Himchan. Kau bisa melakukannya disaat aku tidak ada…" jawab Yongguk santai.

"Tapi aku bukan narapidana! Bagaimana kalau aku kebelet? Bagaimana kalau penyakit maag-ku kambuh?" masih. Himchan masih melancarkan protes.

"Nanti itu bisa kita diskusikan. Kau bisa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu Kim Himchan." Jawab Yongguk datar.

Himchan hampir saja merobek kontrak itu kalau tidak mengingat saat ini dia memang butuh tempat tinggal. Yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah bersabar.

Himchan menghela nafas berat. Dia pasrah.

"Baiklah Bang Yongguk-ssi, aku akan menandatanganinya. Pastikan kau juga tidak melanggar kontraknya!"

Yongguk tersenyum puas saat melihat jari indah itu menggoreskan tanda tangannya diatas kertas yang bertuliskan namanya itu.

Dan hari-hari bagaikan neraka untuk Kim Himchan akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

.

"Daehyun-ah… kenapa kau melamun?"

Itu adalah Youngjae. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam pelarian. Pelarian mereka dari Kim Himchan. Sahabat sekaligus orang yang sudah mereka khianati.

"Aku memikirkan bagaimana nasib Himchan saat ini.." Wajah Daehyun terlihat sedih. Menurutnya mereka memang sudah sangat keterlaluan. Tapi mereka juga dalam keadaan yang sulit. Dan inilah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia dan Youngjae lakukan untuk membayar hutang mereka.

"Aku juga merasa bersalah padanya, Jung Daehyun. Tapi kita tidak punya pilihan.. aku berjanji kita bisa mengembalikan semua milik Himchan.."

"Tapi bagaimana Youngjae-yah? Kita saja sekarang melarikan diri seperti inikan?" tanya Daehyun.

Youngjae menghela nafas. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di rumah almarhum orang tua Youngjae di Jeju. Mereka tidak ke Busan karena tau Himchan bisa saja menemukan mereka berdua disana. Saat ini Youngjae masih belum ingin bertemu dengan Himchan.

"Kita akan berusaha bersama, Jung Daehyun. Himchan adalah orang yang bisa bertahan hidup dengan caranya sendiri… aku yakin sekarang pun dia pasti masih bisa makan seperti biasa.." jawab Youngjae.

"Hei bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin, Yoo Youngjae? Kau taukan, kita mengecek rekening Himchan beberapa hari yang lalu dan rekeningnya kosong. Himchan tidak punya uang sepeser pun sekarang.."

Youngjae menghela nafas lagi. Dia mendekat pada Daehyun kemudian memeluk namja itu dari belakang.

"Aku yakin Daehyun-ah.. aku yakin Tuhan akan melindunginya… Himchan bisa bertahan, Aku yakin itu.." Youngjae berbisik pelan ditelinga Daehyun membuat perasaan namja yang begitu dicintainya itu merasa nyaman. Daehyun mengangguk kecil.

"Aku percaya padamu, Youngjae-yah… semoga saja Tuhan melindungi Himchan.." ujar Daehyun lirih.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

_a/n : mohon maaf update-annya lama dan pendek sekali. banghim momentnya masih sedikit, yang kerasa malah YoungDae momentnya. Red minta maaf karena deadline skripsi Red bener-bener bikin Red lupa gimana harus melanjutkan FF ini *deepbow*_

_makasih banyak untuk readernim yang udah setia nunggu kelanjutannya. Red janji akan update lebih cepat.._

_review plis, karena review kalian adalah semangat Red :*_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Full House**

**Main Cast : Bang Yongguk, Kim himchan**

**Other Cast : Choi Zelo, Moon Jongup, Jeon Hyosung, Jung Daehyun, Yoo Youngjae**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Typo[s], OOC, alur tidak jelas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**masih dalam badai skripsi Red luangkan waktu buat kalian dengan mempersembahkan kelanjutan FF ini. Red juga nggak mau banyak bacot, langsung aja yukkksss.**

**cuuuuusssssssss**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Review :_

_"Aku yakin Daehyun-ah.. aku yakin Tuhan akan melindunginya… Himchan bisa bertahan, Aku yakin itu.." Youngjae berbisik pelan ditelinga Daehyun membuat perasaan namja yang begitu dicintainya itu merasa nyaman. Daehyun mengangguk kecil._

_"Aku percaya padamu, Youngjae-yah… semoga saja Tuhan melindungi Himchan.." ujar Daehyun lirih._

.

.

.

.

Himchan sudah menggerutu sejak pagi. Pasalnya ketika namja itu masih nyaman dalam dekapan mimpi, Yongguk masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung menyeret namja cantik itu menuju ruang makan. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar Himchan berdiri dan Yongguk menyodorkan padanya alat-alat untuk bersih-bersih.

Himchan mengutuk perjanjian yang sudah ditandatanganinya kemarin. Perjanjian sebagai syarat bisa tinggal lagi dirumah itu. Himchan hanya bisa menghela nafas karena semuanya sudah terjadi. Dia sudah terlanjur setuju dengan isi perjanjian yang dibuat oleh Yongguk.

"Hei.. aku tidak mengijinkanmu tinggal di rumah ini hanya untuk melamun seperti itu, Himchan-ssi.." ujar Yongguk. Suara yang begitu menyebalkan untuk Himchan. Hampir saja dia melempar namja tampan itu dengan sapu yang saat ini sedang dipegangnya.

"Ne, Bbang-ssi.. aku sedang bekerja dengan senang hati saat ini.." Himchan sungguh mengatakannya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Dia kesal. Padahal tadi pagi Yongguk mengatakan bahwa dia tidak aka nada di rumah karena urusan kantor.

Kriiiiingggg…

Telepon rumah itu berbunyi nyaring. Himchan sudah melaju menuju kearah telpon yang berdering, tapi Yongguk mendahului langkahnya.

"Yeoboseyo…"

"…"

"Ya, aku sedang di rumah saat ini. aku tidak akan ke kantor, tapi mungkin aku akan ke butik Zelo.."

"…"

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Zelo untuk mengunjunginya.. kau atur saja jadwalku untuk besok. Hari ini aku tidak ingin bekerja.."

"…"

"Aku tidak malas! Tapi tolong mengertilah.. aku ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Zelo hari ini.."

"…"

"Baiklah.. aku berjanji besok aku akan tiba pagi-pagi sekali.."

"…"

"Ne.. Annyeong.."

Yongguk mematikan telpon. Himchan memandangnya dengan penuh rasa curiga. Dan yang ada di benak Himchan saat ini adalah tentang pertanyaan siapa Zelo yang barusan disebut oleh Yongguk.

"Ya, Kim Himchan! Apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Yongguk tiba-tiba.

"Aku? Pekerjaanku adalah penulis artikel majalah." Jawab Himchan santai. Yongguk mengerutkan kening. "Tenang saja Bbang, aku tidak menulis artikel tentang artis!" lanjut Himchan.

"Lalu artikel apa yang kau tulis? Berita kriminal?" tanya Yongguk lagi.

"Aku menulis artikel tentang fashion dan life style Bbang. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti ini?" tanya Himchan balik. Gantian namja itu yang mengerutkan keningnya sekarang.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak mau tinggal serumah dengan penjahat." Jawab Yongguk santai.

Himchan menarik nafas panjang. Jawaban Yongguk benar-benar membuatnya tersinggung. Ingin sekali rasanya saat ini dia menyiram Yongguk dengan air bekas mengepel lantai.

"Terima kasih Bang Yongguk tapi aku bukan penjahat seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kalau aku benar-benar penjahat, mungkin aku sudah membunuhmu sejak tadi malam!" ujar Himchan kesal. Yongguk bisa menangkap ekspresi kesal Himchan namun namja itu hanya tertawa dengan nada yang menyebalkan.

"Wooow.. sepertinya nona cantik benar-benar benci padaku.." ujar Yongguk. Himchan lepas kendali. Dia melempar kemoceng yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri kearah Yongguk.

"Nyaris saja. Untung saja aku cepat menghindar." Ujar Yongguk santai. Kemoceng itu gagal mengenai Yongguk karena namja itu berhasil mengelak. Yongguk kemudian naik ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Himchan yang masih penuh dengan kekesalan.

_'Awas saja kau Bbang!'_ batinnya.

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian Yongguk turun dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi sekali. wajah namja itu juga berseri-seri. Himchan memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Namja cantik itu saat ini sedang membereskan dapur. Melihat kelakuan Yongguk yang aneh itu membuat Himchan gatal untuk menggodanya.

"Rapi sekali kau, Bbang? Sepertinya kau juga senang sekali." ejek Himchan. Yongguk hanya menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Cerewet sekali sih kau!" ujar Yongguk kesal. Moodnya seketika buruk melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Himchan.

"Wah.. Galak sekali. jika ingin berkencan, tidak boleh segalak ini. nanti pasanganmu kabur lho.." Himchan menyeringai. Wajah Yongguk memerah karena ucapan Himchan.

"Tau apa kau, Kim Himchan. Kau bahkan tidak punya pacar. Aku rasa tidak ada seorang pun yang mau denganmu.." ejek Yongguk balik. Himchan dapat mendengar nada meremehkan dari Yongguk. Namja cantik itu kemudian melempar lap yang dipegangnya ke wajah Yongguk.

"YA! Kenapa kau melempar lap ini ke wajahku yang tampan hah?! Kau bisa merusak penampilan terbaikku hari ini, Kim Himchan." Omel Yongguk kesal. Himchan tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Oh.. Jadi begitu saja penampilan terbaikmu, Yongguk-ssi? Hahaha. Gayamu bahkan terlihat kuno. Kau menyebut dirimu artis begitu?" ejek Himchan.

Yongguk berjalan dengan cepat kearahnya, menghampiri namja itu. Yongguk berhenti tepat dihadapan Himchan.

"Berani sekali orang yang menumpang dirumahku berkata seperti itu.. kau tidak tau siapa yang berkuasa disini hah?" Yongguk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Himchan sehingga jarak mereka saat ini hanya sekitar sepuluh sentimeter saja. Himchan menahan nafas. Mundur berarti kalah.

Saat itu, tepat sekali Yongguk menatap langsung mata Himchan. Seketika kedua mata mereka bertemu. Yongguk terpana dengan mata indah yang dimiliki oleh Himchan. Mata yang memantulkan bayangan wajah Yongguk dengan begitu jelas.

Sementara Himchan juga melihat pantulan wajah tegasnya pada iris Yongguk. Dan sebuah kekaguman darinya melihat mata Yongguk yang begitu tegas.

"Ehem.." Yongguk berdeham mengakhiri "perang" mata mereka berdua. Dengan cepat Himchan memalingkan wajahnya dan merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Aku tidak senang jika kau berbuat sesuka hatimu di rumahku ini, Kim Himchan. Kau ingatkan bagaimana perjanjian kita. Dan perlu kau ketahui, perjanjian itu berlaku seumur hidup selama kau tinggal dirumah ini." ujar Yongguk tegas. Setelah jarak mereka cukup jauh, tidak sedekat tadi, Himchan baru berani memandang langsung ke wajah Yongguk.

"Tentu saja, Yongguk-ssi! Aku juga bukan tipe orang yang ingkar dengan janjiku sendiri.." ujar Himchan tidak kalah tegas.

Yongguk kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Himchan yang masih memandang dengan tatapan kesal kearahnya. Namja itu berlalu dengan cuek, seolah-olah saat ini dia hanya tinggal dengan pembantunya saja. Tidak lama kemudian Himchan mendengar deru mesin mobil menjauhi rumahnya. Mobil Yongguk.

"Sungguh manusia yang menyebalkan.. dia pikir dia yang paling bagus hah di dunia ini! awas saja kau Bang Yongguk! Aku akan membalasmu nanti!"

.

.

.

Zelo memandang jam dinding butiknya dengan perasaan gelisah. Dia saat ini sedang menunggu kedatangan Yongguk karena mereka berdua memiliki janji hari ini. Namun setengah jam sebelumnya, Jongup menelponnya dan mengatakan ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan Zelo.

Jongup mengatakan bahwa dia akan datang ke butik Zelo sebentar lagi. Itu berarti Jongup akan datang tepat bersamaan dengan kedatangan Yongguk.

Tidak lama kemudian Zelo mendengar suara mesin mobil berhenti di depan butiknya. Suasana butik yang begitu tenang membuat suara mesin mobil terdengar lebih jelas. Bahkan suara pintu mobil yang sedang dibuka pun terdengar jelas.

Terlihat sosok namja tampan dengan celana jins biru dan jaket jins dengan warna senada memasuki butik itu. Bang Yongguk.

Yongguk tersenyum manis pada Zelo yang saat ini sudah duduk dengan anggun dikursi tamu butiknya itu.

"Apa kau sudah lama menungguku, Zelo-yah?" tanya Yongguk dengan wajah berseri. Zelo tidak menjawabnya, hanya mengangguk ragu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu sepertinya tidak senang?" tanya Yongguk menyelidik. Dia tidak pernah melihat Zelo berekspresi seperti ini. seperti orang bingung.

"Tidak hyung. Aku senang hyung datang. Sungguh, aku tidak bohong." Dia tersenyum kepada Yongguk. Senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Baru saja Yongguk akan membuka mulut, Jongup masuk ke butik Zelo. Namja itu sudah sampai.

"Ah, sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Jongup.

'pertanyaan mereka kenapa bisa sama?' batin Zelo. Namun dia menunjukan senyum yang sangat manis sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Jongup.

"Tidak juga hyung.." jawab Zelo riang. Yongguk bisa merasakan perubahan nada suara Zelo ketika bicara dengannya dan Jongup. Ada sedikit perbedaan.

Jongup menoleh kearah Yongguk yang saat ini sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan "kau siapa kenapa tiba-tiba datang dan menggangguku" itu. Jongup kemudian tersenyum canggung kearah Yongguk.

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan kalian berdua. Yongguk hyung, ini Jongup hyung seniorku waktu SMA. Dan Jongup hyung, ini Yongguk hyung sahabatku sejak kecil." Zelo memperkenalkan mereka berdua tanpa menyadari aura kekesalan yang dikeluarkan oleh Yongguk saat ini. Yongguk kesal ternyata selama dia di Amerika, Zelo dekat dengan seseorang.

"Ah, salam kenal Yongguk-ssi." Sapa Jongup sopan. Namun wajah Yongguk masih menunjukkan aura yang tidak bersahabat pada Jongup.

Zelo kemudian menyadari bahwa atmosfir mereka bertiga saat ini sedang kurang bagus. Namja berkulit putih pucat itu kemudian menghela nafas berat.

"Jongup hyung, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan? Karena aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Aku ada janji hari ini dengan Yongguk hyung." Ujar Zelo berusaha memecahkan kesunyian yang diciptakan oleh mereka saat ini.

"Ah begitukah? Apakah aku mengganggu rencana kalian?" tanya Jongup. Yongguk baru saja akan menjawab iya kalau saja Zelo tidak mendahuluinya menjawab.

"Tidak Juga. Tapi apakah yang ingin kau sampaikan ini begitu penting hyung?" tanya Zelo balik. Yongguk benar-benar kesal karena perhatian Zelo saat ini hanya terpusat pada Jongup.

"Tidak begitu penting, Zelo-yah. Sudahlah, aku bicara padamu besok saja. Sepertinya jika aku terlalu lama disini, seseorang bisa membunuhku saat ini juga. Aku permisi dulu Zelo-yah, Yongguk-ssi. Annyeong." Pamitnya. Belum sempat Zelo menjawab salam yang diucapkan oleh Jongup, namja itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Namun sedetik kemudian Yongguk bisa menangkap ekspresi kekecewaan dari wajah Zelo. Namun Yongguk berusaha untuk mengabaikannya karena dia tidak mau rencana mereka hari ini gagal.

"Jadi apakah kau sudah siap, Zelo?" tanya Yongguk dengan nada senang yang dibuat-buat.

"Tentu saja hyung. Aku siap! Kajja." Jawab Zelo riang. Yongguk dengan cepat mengembalikan moodnya karena mereka hari ini akan bersenang-senang. Dan mereka berdua tidak mau merusak hari yang indah ini dengan mood yang buruk.

.

.

.

Himchan sedang menunggu bus lewat di depan komplek rumahnya. Dia nyaris melupakan janjinya untuk menemui editornya hari ini. pasalnya Himchan sudah mendapat peringatan bahwa dia bisa saja dipecat jika tidak segera memenuhi kewajibanya.

Namja itu kesal karena tidak ada satupun bus atau taksi yang lewat saat ini. himchan nyaris saja berteriak kalau saja dia tidak mau dianggap sebagai orang gila dan ditangkap nantinya. Himchan kemudian melanjutkan berjalan menuju halte yang satunya sambil berharap bus akan segera tiba dan dia bisa datang tepat waktu.

Beruntung ketika Himchan sampai di halte yang satunya, bus langsung tiba. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, namja itu langsung menaiki bus menuju kantor majalah tempatnya bekerja.

Atmosfir kantor ketika Himchan tiba begitu tidak menyenangkan. Himchan menghela nafas dan berharap semoga tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk nantinya ketika dia bertemu dengan editornya.

Himchan memutar gagang pintu ruangan editornya dan hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat wajah menyeramkan editornya itu.

"Ehm.. Selamat siang, Hyosung-ssi.." Sapa Himchan gugup. Dia sudah terlambat lima menit dan editornya pasti tidak senang dengan hal ini.

"Duduklah, Mr. Kim." Hyosung, editornya mempersilakan dengan nada dingin. Himchan hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengar nada suara yang dikeluarkan Hyosung.

"Kau tau jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Hyosung. Sebutir keringat sebesar jagung meluncur dari dahi Himchan. Dia mengutuk bus yang datang terlambat hari ini.

"Jam satu lewat lima menit, Hyosung-ssi.." jawab Himchan pelan. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

"Bagus kalau kau tau. Dan kau tau artinya apa, Mr. Kim?" tanyanya lagi. Himchan kemudian menelan ludah.

"Aku terlambat lima menit. Cwiseonghamnida, Hyosung-ssi.." jawab Himchan dengan penuh penyesalan. Hyosung menghela nafas.

"Kau sadar Himchan-ssi, aku tidak pernah menoleransi keterlambatan biarpun hanya beberapa detik. Janji itu seperti emas untukku. Tapi lupakan, aku memaafkanmu kali ini. ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus aku sampaikan padamu.." nada suara Hyosung kemudian melunak. Himchan menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya dia tidak akan mendengarkan ocehan panjang editornya ini tentang kedisiplinan. Dia bosan.

"Apa itu, Hyosung-ssi?" tanya Himchan kemudian.

"Ini bisa menjadi kabar yang menyenangkan untukmu, Mr. Kim. Seorang kenalanku, direktur muda pemilik majalah X sedang mencari penulis artikel dan naskah handal. Ketika aku menawarkan padanya karyawan-karyawan yang aku kenal baik pintar menulis disini, dia memilihmu." Jawab Hyosung senang. Dia memang sangat menyukai tulisan-tulisan Himchan walaupun dia tidak pernah senang dengan ketidakdisplinan anak buahnya ini.

"Tapi kau kan bukan boss, Hyosung-ssi, apa boleh begitu?" tanya Himchan lagi.

Hyosung memandang Himchan dengan tatapan tajam. Baru saja dia memujinya tapi Himchan sepertinya meremehkan dirinya.

"Kau meremehkanku hah? Kau pikir siapa ayahku?!" Hyosung menjawab dengan ketus. Himchan menyesali kata-katanya tadi. Tidak seharusnya dia menanyakan itu.

"Iya. Maafkan aku." Jawab Himchan singkat. Hyosung menghela nafas lagi, berusaha meredam emosinya.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu saat ini Mr. Kim. Karena ada hal penting yang perlu aku sampaikan. Direktur itu akan bertemu denganmu sebentar lagi. Ada hal penting juga yang akan dibahasnya denganmu hari ini juga. Jadi kuharap kau tidak meninggalkan kantor sampai urusan direktur itu denganmu selesai." Ujar Hyosung.

"Baiklah aku mengerti.." jawab Himchan. Namja itu kemudian berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Hyosung.

Himchan memiliki firasat bahwa ini adalah awal yang bagus untuk kemajuan karirnya nanti.

.

.

.

Direktur muda yang dimaksud oleh Hyosung tadi adalah Moon Jongup. Jongup tiba di kantor Himchan satu jam setelah Himchan bertemu dengan Hyosung. Kesan pertama yang dilihat Himchan ketika bertemu dengan Jongup adalah namja ini begitu polos dan tampan.

Himchan sedikit terpesona dengan senyuman lembut yang ditunjukkan Jongup untuknya. Baginya sosok Jongup benar-benar sosok namja yang sangat sempurna.

"Jadi, Himchan-ssi. Aku akan membahas apa yang aku akan bahas denganmu hari ini. tapi bagaimana kalau kita membahasnya diluar saja?" tanya Jongup.

Himchan tersadar dari lamunannya tentang Jongup. Dia tersenyum canggung ketika Jongup mengutarakan maksudnya itu.

"Kenapa tidak disini saja, Jongup-ssi?" tanya Himchan. Jongup lagi-lagi mengeluarkan senyum mematikannya untuk Himchan. Membuat Himchan ingin sekali mencubit pipi namja itu.

"Hmm.. tidak enak jika kita membahasnya disini karena ini bukan kantorku, Himchan-ssi. Sekalian saja kita makan siang diluar. Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Jongup masih tetap dengan senyuman mematikan diwajahnya.

Sungguh Himchan tidak kuasa menolak senyuman itu. tanpa berpikir dua kali, Himchan langsung mengiyakan ajakan Jongup dan mereka berdua kemudian pergi ke sebuah restoran yang cukup terkenal di Seoul.

Jongup mempersilakan Himchan duduk. Himchan sedikit tersanjung dengan sopan santun yang dimiliki namja ini. faktanya Himchan baru mengetahui kalau Jongup lebih muda lima tahun darinya. Sungguh mengagumkan untuk Himchan karena namja semuda ini begitu hebat dan berwibawa.

"Jadi kau sudah mendengarkan maksud yang akan aku sampaikan padamu, Himchan-ssi. Bagaimana, apakah kau mau menerima tawaranku ini?" tanya Jongup. Himchan masih memikirkannya. Pasalnya yang ditawarkan Jongup untuknya sangat menggiurkan namun memiliki resiko yang sangat besar.

Jongup meminta Himchan untuk bergabung di perusahaannya dan membuat sebuah majalah baru untuk kantornya. Tentu saja tentang fashion dan life style, seperti bidang Himchan. Himchan yakin dia tidak akan kesulitan dengan hal itu, namun membuat sebuah majalah dari awal, merintisnya, Himchan takut gagal dan mengecewakan Jongup.

"Err.. apakah aku harus menjawabnya sekarang Juga, Jongup-ssi?" tanya Himchan balik.

"Tidak harus sekarang juga Himchan-ssi. Tentu aku akan memberimu waktu untuk berpikir dulu. Kau bisa menjawabnya minggu depan, Himchan-ssi." Jawab Jongup. Himchan menghela nafas lega. Dia bisa memikirkan ini nanti. Bagaimanapun Himchan juga tidak rela melepaskan kesempatan besar ini.

"Tapi aku penasaran, kenapa kau memilihku, Jongup-ssi?" tanya Himchan penasaran.

"Karena aku sangat menyukai tulisanmu, Himchan-ssi. Sederhana namun intelek. Simple namun berisi." Jawab Jongup singkat. Himchan tersipu. Jawaban Jongup benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat.

Namun tidak lama kemudian sesosok lain melihat mereka berdua sedang berbincang dengan seru saat ini. sosok yang sangat dikenal oleh Jongup. Zelo.

Zelo menghampiri Jongup. Benar-benar pertemuan yang mengejutkan karena saat ini Jongup sedang bersama Himchan dan Zelo sedang bersama Yongguk. Yongguk terkejut melihat siapa yang sedang dihadapannya saat ini.

"Kau…"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

**_a/n : huahahahahahaahahha red menyesal karena jalan ceritanya jadi kayak giniiiii… red beneran minta maaf karena alurnya tidak seperti yang diharapkan readernim dan FF ini masih terlalu pendek. Buat readernim yang selalu setia mendukung red dan selalu menantikan FF ini. red ucapkan terima kasih banyak._**

**_Tanpa dukungan dan semangat dari kalian, FF ini tidak akan pernah berlanjut. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH READERSNIM :*_**

**_P.S. Daejae nya akan muncul di Chapter depan yaa hihihi_**


End file.
